villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyberdemon
The Cyberdemon is the most powerful and infamous monster in the Doom series. As his name suggests, he is a large goat-like Demon with robotic parts, such as a giant gun for a hand. It is a tall, muscular, minotaur-like beast with two dark black/gray horns, a cybernetic right leg, a large rocket launcher mounted on its left arm, red wiring on its lower torso, as well as patches of metal and wires on its right arm. Biography He is extremely difficult to defeat, and is known as one of the hardest video game enemies ever. One magazine infamously gave this as a strategy: "To defeat the Cyberdemon, shoot at it until it dies." He appears in the original Doom as the boss at the end of the second episode, and in Doom II he makes multiple appearances. In Doom 3 as well as Doom RPG, the Cyberdemon is the final boss. He also appears in Wolfenstein RPG, in a fully organic form known as the "Harbinger of Doom". When defeated, his arm and leg (the parts that are robotic in the Doom games) fall off and he says he will return in the future to take revenge on B.J Blazkowicz's descendants, thus implying that Wolfenstein and Doom take place in the same continuity. Appearance A Cyberdemon will let out a loud, feral roar when it is alerted: loud enough to be heard no matter how far away it is. It attacks by firing barrages of three rockets. It has 4000 HP and does not receive splash damage from explosions (BFG's blast damage being the only exception), meaning it has to be hit direct hit, making it more difficult to kill. It is also, contrary to its gargantuan size, among the fastest moving monster in the original game (the lost soul's charge attack not withstanding), and second fastest in Doom II (after the Arch-Vile). When destroyed, the Cyberdemon's mechanical body parts explode, vaporizing the organic parts into reddish clouds of flesh, blood and gore, leaving only his blood-soaked hooves behind; as he explodes, he lets out a short roar that is readily interrupted by the sound of his body exploding. The Cyberdemon does not have a melee attack in the PC games or Doom 64. Brutal Doom, however, does give the Cyberdemon a melee attack: a violent stomp with his right (mechanical) leg that results in instant death even at 200% health and armor. This attack is also continued in Doom 3 's Cyberdemon. ''Doom 3'' Cyberdemon is the final boss and most powerful monster of Doom 3. It stands guard over the massive hell hole. It stands roughly 20 feet tall, more than 3 times as tall as a human soldier. Like its original incarnation, the Cyberdemon attacks by firing a salvo of 3 consecutive rockets from its arm-mounted rocket launcher. Unlike the original version, it now has a melee attack as well: the monster can stomp that causes instant death. Unlike its original cousin though, it cannot be hurt with conventional firepower; instead, the game's most powerful weapon in Doom 3, the Soul Cube, must be utilized to kill it. The Soul Cube states that only it can kill 'hell's mightiest warrior', presumably referring to Cyberdemon. It takes 4 shots from the Soul Cube to kill the Cyberdemon. Soul Cube, once used, needs to be recharged by killing lesser monsters. While the Cyberdemon overall retains its appearance as a minotaur-like behemoth from the classic version, there are some differences of this new incarnation of the monster compared to its classic counterpart: this incarnation has a long tail, extending from the machinery on its back, and both legs are mechanical as opposed to its original version, whose only mechanical leg was the right one. Another noticeable difference is that its rocket launcher is now located on the right arm instead of the left one. The Cyberdemon did not make an appearance in the expansion pack Resurrection of Evil, so the one that was killed at the end of Doom 3 was presumably the only one. The Cyberdemon is also the only monster from the original games to be a boss. ''Doom (2016) Cyberdemon makes its return in ''Doom (2016). Its physical appearance pays tribute to its original appearance and is stylized and refined in a number of different ways: it is an incredibly large and massive demon, at least double the size of Baron of Hell. It has pale, pinkish skin that is covered in a natural armor that covers the majority of its body. It has four small, beady eyes and a large, gaping mouth similar in appearance to Mancubi or Prowler. The Cyberdemon has two large, sharp horns, the left side horn has been broken in half. Cyberdemon's right arm has a large blade-like bone that is located on the wrist which allows the Cyberdemon to utilize its flame attack. The Cyberdemon's left arm has been replaced with an orange UAC-engineered rocket launcher. Cyberdemon's left foot has been repaired with mechanical components. Located on the right of the Cyberdemon's chest is an Argent Accumulator. As with its classic incarnations Cyberdemon has a massive amount of health, so long fight is expected. The Cyberdemon makes a loud demonic roar when alerted. It has a special Rocket Launcher which can launch many smaller missiles and has the capability to charge up and shoot a massive and powerful laser. It also has an aerial bombardment weapon on its back which can be used to bomb the entire area. It will also charge in a defensive or offensive action. When in Hell, it has the ability to throw walls of fire and raises a straight corridor, where it will proceed to either use the aforementioned flame attack or shoot missiles. In order to kill the Cyberdemon, its Argent Cell power core must be removed, and then (while in Hell) it must be weakened and decapitated. Gallery doom_2016_cyberdemon_by_diegoforfun-dat2e6b.jpg pl:Cyberdemon Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Giant Category:Game Bosses Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Mascots